


Fetish日记

by Basilikoi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilikoi/pseuds/Basilikoi





	1. Fetish 1 辛德瑞拉

金在中蜷在放射科门口的长椅上眯着了。郑允浩取了X光照片出来，并未叫醒他。骨折的踝关节放大在底片上，紧连着下方一节节趾骨，像五条吐信子的幼蛇。郑允浩就如同被美杜莎盯了一眼。医院午休才刚过，四周围漂浮的消毒水味和他这块石塑一样安静。

再过些日子，天就要彻底热起来了，是他存放热忱的季节。

春天太涩，秋天太熟，冬天太寡，唯有夏天好。一如郑允浩想将所有礼赞赋予十五六岁的年纪，藏污纳垢到极致而倍显“光浊”。这是郑允浩自己创造的词汇，他那个年纪的大脑就塞满了诸如此类的凝重，不可道。如果说他把那颗晦暗的心当玉石养着，给予其养分的便要数金在中了。每当这位前桌反趴在椅子上，一双腿鸠占鹊巢地插到郑允浩地盘的桌肚下，他就知道那枚玉便又养得幽邃了几分。

夏天有多脏呢？雨水，汗渍，体脂与皮屑，垃圾堆里冲出来的蜜蜂与蝴蝶，浓郁的花粉叫嚣繁殖，灰尘裹了碳酸饮料打滚。它们都能在金在中身上找到，所以他才被润得光光洁洁。郑允浩如此得到结论。他彼时还受折磨于某种强迫性穷思，想知道金在中所穿的白色袜子与双脚皮肤是怎样相贴触的。是否在高倍显微镜下，多边形整齐排布的表皮细胞与横纵交织的棉纤维互相嵌合？

这种注意力的偏差或许源于第一次与金在中说话时，郑允浩的目光就伴随着害羞局促下移了，然后再也未能如常地抬起。他用以交谈的声音故作镇定而始终微微颤抖，自观时，分明犹如被十级飓风拖着跑，但惊奇的是金在中似乎没发现。进出冥想的节点很是奇怪，有时金在中打完球回教室，跪椅子上撩着衣服下摆蒙头擦汗，结实的小腹几乎贴到郑允浩额头上，他都不觉得难耐。但有一次午休暴雨，金在中淋成落汤鸡回到寝室换衣服。他甩开鞋子，有一搭没一搭跟吃饭的郑允浩聊天。脱袜子时懒得用手，只使脚尖左右互踩，在地砖上碾出几条水痕。吃透了水的白袜厚沉，一时没利索扯下来，拉得老长，金在中就吊着舌头做鬼脸笑。

郑允浩还记得那个中午嘴里嚼着的是某家重油的炒饭，本早冷得缺乏了食物香气，可在那个瞬间，食欲从深碗底部泛热气腾了上来。他鼓囊着腮帮，囫囵往食道里吞，像个饿鬼，要锁住这欲望带来的深味。

金在中的脚趾像藏被子里的猫崽般胡乱拱，终于脱出来。但抻着胳膊去拿干净袜子时，郑允浩却快了一步。他的手脱离了大脑的指令，赶鸭子上架般攥着那团棉物，然后不知道如何办，只好缓缓交递给金在中，仿佛托付了什么，是年少人特有的郑重模样。可金在中没有贸然接，他怔了会儿，就报复似的将湿透的脚丫往郑允浩鞋面上踩。双臂撑着椅沿，先是左脚用劲，然后是右脚，节奏鲜明，代替了郑允浩心脏的搏动。因而郑允浩头一次感到内心很闲，再没了诸多穷思竭虑。

金在中用了七分力道。他知道自己在做什么。

或也是心虚的，不然力气怎会越来越小，最后脚心做了几下无谓的挣扎，就再没抬起来，柔顺地贴压着，只有脚趾头倒还算嚣张，扒着郑允浩的裤管末端。金在中有种错觉，他可以挪着双脚一寸寸往上爬，往深了爬，且是没有尽头的。但其实是有的，就像他们这学期本以为的暧昧。金在中再度试探了下那道边界，脚趾将洇湿的布料夹出褶皱。他还待要将场面绞得更乱，正如指甲因发力而红白相间地变晃，郑允浩却一把将其脚捏住了。

脚，因着莫须有的缘故，被人经年累月地深藏。这层隐隐的暗示才是罪魁祸首。郑允浩手上还残存着午饭带来的油腻，两人紧嵌的地方没有任何一片肌肤是清爽的。他抓得金在中的脚脖子回血不畅，半晌才松了松，金在中却仍似被捉捕着，一动未动。他们两人后来探索过很多，却都不如这次让郑允浩印记深刻——迷恋和喜爱迥异，它不须倚靠任何互动来升华。因而此时他们无人告白，连出声都被认为是大煞风景。

如同所有迷信的仪式感，有其自发因果的逻辑，那湿漉漉脚趾肚以无辜的情态指向郑允浩胯间，施了苏醒咒般。郑允浩的腰背绷弯得很低，鼻尖正悬在金在中脚尖上方。确实，他一边舔唇一边觑了金在中几眼，做贼般。见后者也仅专注盯着自己那一会儿蜷紧一会儿舒展的趾头后，就心里发痒地拿大拇指蹭对方脚心。金在中似过了道电，红着脸一挺，突然鲜活起来。这股挣动的鲜活是有味道的，腥腻非常。郑允浩的舌尖循着这味道被牵出来，一垂头，舐了上去。被雨水浸泡过久而胀皱的皮肤瞬间被他的口腔裹热。他连亲吻都没练习过，舌头却顺着金在中足弓的弧度驾轻就熟。小半个前脚掌被郑允浩缓缓吃进嘴里，奉献玩物的人却呼吸更为急促。他看不清，却知道趾缝已被郑允浩一一湿滑地扫过。金在中确信，各种体液交杂让这两只脚不能再更污秽了，却偏偏状似白腻。人都是喜爱的，这些光亮的脏东西。

终于，他捏着金在中的脚心抵在自己心窝处，上身猛地向对方嗫嚅半天了的嘴倾轧过去。金在中膝盖一弯，半推半勾地迎吻，脚趾压着郑允浩胸口微微使劲儿。脚掌心覆的皮肤薄，已经因种种举动红透了。郑允浩的双臂千斤坠似的摁在对面人椅子上，四指紧巴巴反扣着。两人互相渡来渡去的口水挤走了所有空气。随后，压得越发低了，金在中折起的双腿便顺势翘在郑允浩肩头。他脚腕灵活地左右转，一边腹笑，一边用脚趾去夹郑允浩烫红的耳廓，其后又送趾肚到郑允浩嘴边给他啮了几口，再黏糊糊地揉蹭他脸颊。

脚心的抚弄逐一加重，金在中目光痴凝了会儿，隐约感到有股冲动，想迫着郑允浩跪到椅子边上，要他从他脚尖吻起，一路吻过大腿内侧，让口水糊湿刚换好的内裤。脚后跟就可以踩在郑允浩后脑勺上，顺着肩颈弧度重重刮滑。金在中意淫着脚掌下的厚重感，及郑允浩鼻尖喷息到他臀缝的温度，就打了个哆嗦，舒畅地射湿了内裤。靛蓝布料在郑允浩目光里肉眼可见地颜色晕深，是出乎其预料的。

金在中记得那天午后，两人回到教室。他穿的是那双被郑允浩紧攥在过潮湿手心里的袜子，路上每一步踩踏都陷入到一种过敏的柔软感觉里，战栗从脚心舞到脑门。他在晚自习后磨磨蹭蹭凑到郑允浩耳边，悄声说走不动路了。郑允浩便垂颈蹲下，背他。

金在中直到被医院门口突如其来的阳光一照，才迷蒙睁开睡眼。郑允浩托着他的屁股往背上耸了耸，一言未发。他们两人各琢磨了些事，似乎是一样的，又似乎不一样。金在中忽然意识到自己打了石膏的那只脚重得非同寻常，无法穿鞋，一点脚尖只能光秃秃难为情地露在绷带外面。为此，他过分羞恼，好像是身体对其精神进行了一场高尚的行刑。起始不在于骨头从鞋底裂开的那一刻，该是更早，他们两人得好好追溯。


	2. Fetish 2 绝望泄露

“因为一切如旧，你亦了然无惘/抵达居所，关上房门/神情一如，关上了这一日流光/又如已过期的一页终从日历上凋亡/当一切如旧，你亦了然无惘……”

郑允浩念诗的嗓音比房间西晒还要朦胧。他支腮盯着客厅里那架庞然乌木壁柜，打量满柜浊瓷娃娃上的光影。它们排布得如棋格，规规矩矩展现刻意的姿态，唯一失偕的要属最顶边的相框，似被人随手遗忘在了那儿。照片里一女两男，是从报纸上精心剪下的铅墨剪影，三人双目都覆着打码黑条。一如郑允浩眼眸浑压，像要被云母侵蚀。暖洋洋的只有他正对夕阳的那半边脸颊，而另半边，浊瓷般凉。一旁金在中的呻吟让郑允浩回过神，他这才又翻了一页书，继续嗫嚅嘴唇。

打了石膏的腿僵直悬搁在沙发把手上，平躺着的金在中小心弓起另一条腿，脚趾扒在真皮料子上难耐地蜷了又抻。每一毫厘的移动似乎都费劲调动了全部肌肉。他脸上的眼泪热的与凉的糊叠在一起，偶尔眼角轻微抽搐就又挤滚出几颗泪珠子下来。金在中没有记时间，只依稀知道日光在他身上狠爬了会儿，又痒又燥。他的衣摆卷到胸前，肚皮圆鼓鼓的绷紧了，马甲线间的小腹弧度爬满了密密麻麻的汗珠。

“你还在怪我……”气音从金在中嗓子眼里挤出来。他须格外小心翼翼，生怕声带的微末颤动波及下腹。

自把金在中从医院背回来，郑允浩就一声未吭过。他本就不多话，更是沉默了几天。他气很多东西，从头到脚怨了个遍。他把做了凶器的那双靴子划得四分五裂，皮革味丢进垃圾桶里捂住。他就能以为自己丢掉了。可那之后，郑允浩便发觉垃圾桶的气味总熏到鼻孔里来。强迫症状又泛滥地出闸：总盯着皮肤发呆，思考里面的骨血会不会正在发霉，如何发霉。白天黑夜地忧虑。他有次惴恐地在胳膊上划开道口子，指甲抠进伤口，血液倾泻出来时打了个哆嗦。

金在中不知道他们在小学开学典礼上虽是第一次说话，却非第一次见面。郑允浩标榜自己是个严谨的人，因此什么都记得。他们的初遇是在这栋房子里，身死之后也会葬在这栋房子里，门外别的谁什么也窥不见。

那是个阴天，他怕父亲又喝了酒，放学磨蹭到乌云都垂压在房顶上了，才走回家。玄关处便听到争执声，郑允浩准备掉头就逃的，却瞥见沙发上有个与他年岁差不多的孩子正熟睡。脚步迟转了那么一秒，身子便僵在原地。他的耳目被撕裂开来，一半被眼前安静的家伙定住，一半被走廊尽头的混乱掐住。余光里，赤身裸体的母亲倚在飘窗边，闲适得如同飓风风眼，而另两个男人已经将藏酒架掀翻了。满地玻璃碎片折射着昂贵与精致，默不作声把响动记录封装。

然后酣睡的孩子终于醒了，眼尚未完全睁开，就爆发啼哭。他蹭着汗湿的脑袋爬起来，郑允浩就看见淡黄尿液顺着他的两条腿往下淌，像张牙舞爪的血管。短裤裤裆中间湿透了，隐隐泛着骚热气息。郑允浩眼神闪烁了一下，退着步子往外溜，像屏息退出一副误闯的画卷。

后来有一天，郑允浩欣赏到丁托莱托的《维纳斯，马尔斯和伏尔甘》时，终于敲定了那日那幅画的名字——“狂吠的丘比特”怎么样？既滑稽，又透露着某种慌乱的静态。

金在中已如同沙发上的一具雕塑，只是胀得通红的脸还有持续下去的趋势。他强压，忍受，没有人可以预知临界点在哪。除了尿意，大概还有别的什么在他身体里横冲直撞。张大嘴巴却只能失声。控制，大脑仍然在勉力下达指令。桌椅，门窗，吊灯，瓷娃娃，墙上的斑污，茶几角，楼梯扶手，沙发皮纹……每个物件都在虎视眈眈地盯梢苦难。夕阳又沉了两分，搅翻了郑允浩润喉咙的那杯水。他终于扑到金在中跟前，吻了下那张热乎乎吐息的嘴。手往下摸到腹部，在肚脐眼处打转。

“我不怪你……但是我们不能那样。”这说过千百遍的话，每次郑允浩都不知是说给自己听，还是说给他听。他又低吟重复了两遍。金在中耷拉着眉眼望他。

“哪样？”

虽然轻飘飘的两个字嗡鸣，但郑允浩仍听清了。金在中的目光不怀好意地盯着他的唇，似乎正期待着禁忌从对方齿间蹦出来。但回应他的，是短暂沉默后，重重在小腹施压的手掌。金在中浑身筋挛了下，脖颈猛地随着脑袋痛苦一扬，两侧喉软骨几乎要撑破皮肤般凸起。到极限的膀胱无谓与压迫抗争了一秒，就溃而瘫软了。但憋存时间太长，金在中没能尿出来，尿道口僵持住了，这一秒便被无限延长。他一瞬间忆起刚才郑允浩所念诗句里的天光，长长短短地在他肚子里折叠。

猛然，失禁泄出来便一发不可收拾。金在中皱着脸，苍白的底子，满面被夕阳泼洒。瞬间染深的内裤兜不住失控的尿液，稀稀拉拉从边缘往外溢。郑允浩的手就虚虚罩在他性器上，湿淋淋一直脏到了手肘。沙发上几洼尿渍被金在中蹭动的大腿根压得四溅。他似乎又哭哼了，似乎没有，郑允浩不清楚，其视线始终盯着那一塌糊涂的三角地带。他揪着金在中内裤中间重重上拉，前后磨得人又是一个激灵。就在郑允浩从侧边剥开湿哒哒的布料后，暗红的龟头仍接连滋出几道尿柱，细却有力地浇打到沙发表面。

除了两人的喘息，就剩淅沥尿水声。断断续续响了一阵，最后闷于无，并非犹豫金在中尿尽了，而是因郑允浩埋头将阴茎吞进了嘴。他的喉结动了动，咕噜吞咽。金在中踩在沙发边缘的脚跟踩滑了两下，郑允浩便抓稳他脚踝，一把折上胸前，模样很有些凶。另一条打石膏的腿则以绝对无辜姿态晾着，无辜到近乎无情。在崩溃边缘的人可怜可爱，待越过了界又平添三分可憎。

舌头一寸寸清理金在中的腿根，郑允浩每口吮吸都重重吸出一道红印，留下齿印，没几下金在中就双股烫得打颤。他把疼憋在嗓子眼里，继续忍抑，不露一声。但不独金在中一个，郑允浩的肉棒要勃起得撑破裤子，也没能有谁救救它。尿液滚进郑允浩喉咙里，那是他内脏的温度，金在中不可抑止地去想，然后也颤巍巍勃起。

——郑允浩说了他们不能那样。

浸满了尿液的内裤，郑允浩用嘴叼着，往腮帮子里裹，牙齿咬合得紧巴巴发酸，把尚还温热的排泄物绞出。他整张脸都埋在金在中阴部，沉缓地呼吸。金在中觉得他有可能哭了，于是脚掌踩在男人肩头摩挲了会儿。强撑了一整天的肚子放松后，仍然残存着应激憋胀感。金在中仰着脑袋，视线被翻转。他以此审视起这房子来，每一物件都从未被移动过，因而他记得自己从小到大痛哭过的每个角落与光影。这个地方不管用什么办法看，都腥臭不堪，塞满暗翳，他们两个是唯二的活物。

突然，瞥到沙发边缘褶皱，一滴尿珠静静悬在那儿。金在中无意识放轻了呼吸，目光紧紧盯着，等着。等到天色再度渐变，那颗液体终于啪嗒摔到地面，砸得无影无踪。没人知道这滴水珠落下前里面发生了什么惊天巨变。

金在中揉了下眼角，在脑袋里盘算，等郑允浩缓过来，就找张便签上写一张“和好券”，像小时候那样递过去。然后与他继续活着。


	3. Fetish 3 包裹污渍

母亲说，外面没有世界。她虽然撒谎成性，但金在中是相信这句话的。她活着时，像蠹虫啃噬着遗产，真如同没落的贵族守一座冢。她死后，金在中便将那副相框高高束起，让女人得偿所愿，继续做个古堡幽灵。因而“外面没有世界”于她，并非一句空泛的论调。这些年，他和郑允浩也少有出门的时候了。人仅要维持活着的状态，不过些些点点成本，太过容易。窗隙拉向屋外的几根蛛丝，若是断了，也就断了。

“……有次她坐在你父亲身上，”金在中在床上翻了个身，说话很慢，小号的黑色胶衣压得他的肋骨无法自然舒张，每一声沉重的呼吸肺部都耗尽了全力。郑允浩搂得他很紧，手就逡巡在艰难起伏的胸膛，拿鼻子去嗅闷在胶衣里的身体味道，耳边听到金在中继续说：“然后抬着屁股去吞那根肉棒，可滑了几次都没吞进去。”

郑允浩咬着他的耳朵：“偷看母亲做爱的小混蛋。”然后压着他的脸蛋从耳垂亲到鼻尖。

金在中飘飘然地笑，他眸子里有之前情事余韵的水光，说出话的语气却冷静非常：“所以才要关着我啊。”

这话似乎没能进郑允浩的耳朵，他的脑袋埋拱在金在中胸膛，舌头和手都顺着胶衣这层光滑的皮肤蹭过去。被包裹的肉臀弧度最大限度浑圆鼓起，金在中将下身往郑允浩掌心里撞，抚摸拉弹中，清脆的噼啪声一节节沿着身躯流线作响。他捏着郑允浩的手压在自己被裹得死死的阴茎和卵袋上，双腿大大敞开，好像这样就能用唯一露出的后穴呼吸。

两人都同时勃起得厉害，味觉与触觉是最大的煽风点火者。郑允浩托着他的屁股，五指在光亮的黑胶衣上轻松陷出印痕，重重揉捏，大拇指将金在中后穴扒得更开。肛门一圈尚还被半干涸的精液及淫水润着，在郑允浩注目下颤颤收缩。郑允浩嘴里努出两口唾沫，糊在通红的穴口，拇指就着润滑陷进去一个指节，又被金在中动动骚肉挤出来。随后，郑允浩熟门熟路地往肛口舔上去。胶衣味里闷久了体液，散发出冲鼻的麝腥。郑允浩发猛地把舌尖钻进肉穴里，胡乱裹动，舔得金在中发出短促的吟叫。随着舌尖迅速地刺弄，之前射进去的精液被卷出，郑允浩吞了吞，抬起头来。他两手掐着金在中乱挺动的腰腹，顺着肌肉覆盖下的肋骨弧度揉到他腋下，脑袋一扎，吻准了金在中的嘴。两人口腔裹着口腔，淌着唾液深吻，把吃到的脏乱淫水交换了个遍。蹭带着精液的舌面意乱情迷从金在中的嘴唇舔到眼睫，就此赐他了层面罩。

金在中的呼吸显然跟不上情欲所须的氧气，下巴尖高昂，喘息大过呻吟。他始终用劲揉着自己的胸乳和不可释放的肉棒自慰，眼神盯着郑允浩赤裸裸充血的阴茎，张了张嘴。郑允浩以虎口压着他的下颌，龟头送到其脸边，那顶端早已在毫无触摸的情况下流出大堆湿漉漉的腺液。红亮的龟头贴压着金在中面颊操了几下，阴囊重重拍在他下半张脸上，滚烫。金在中越发伸长了舌头，饥渴地去舔那根阳物，要将它纳入口中。郑允浩发鬓全湿，汗珠直接往下砸，罩着身下人的眼神平添几分狠戾。他捏着金在中的后脖颈让喉管抻直，立马将肉棒直捣黄龙地插了进去。

金在中浑身一抖，忍住反呕，四肢却应激抓挠着挣扎了几下。他呈现的对外姿态，早就是供人舔供人排泄的一个洞。

郑允浩的手劲分毫没放松，油光滑亮的大腿肌和臀肌紧绷，大开大合操干起来。他抽插的力度既快又狠，肉棒整根进出。卧室内隐约伴随着胶衣痛苦蹭着床单的摩擦声。金在中的面色以肉眼可见的速度胀红，眼角无意识挤出泪，就在他离大脑空白只有一瞬距离时，郑允浩猛地从他口中抽离了阴茎。金在中的胸膛剧烈一挺，发出急促的吸气声。然而，几秒后，他的视线先是挪到自己鼓胀得厉害的下体上，随后五指揪紧，五官也渐渐扭曲成一团，瞪向郑允浩撕心裂肺痛喊了一声，满脸泪水的扑上去要打。

他控诉的嘶吼没几声，就被郑允浩压进堵上嘴的亲吻里。男人搂压着他的躯体，碎着声音连连说好，带着乱了节奏的呼吸去摸枕头旁的PVC透明胶袋，一把罩在金在中头上，在他下颌处揪紧袋子开口，用劲到指节发白。还没能发泄的肉棒也一举闯进金在中后穴，抬起他的右腿就飞速操干。

大约只有呼吸两口空气的时间，艰难吸气时，金在中的脸便凸显在透明胶袋之下，雾面一时模糊一时清晰。郑允浩匐着身子，狭长的眼角微眯，凝望着不远处那张脸，一下比一下发狠地操他。

窒息的绝望是逐步降临的，金在中的第二张皮肤张牙舞爪地誓把他的生命抽走，从四肢末端开始，沿着血管攫取，阴茎、小腹、心脏，再到这颗脑袋，满满当当的光与浊随生命一同被清理出去。有更多的空间留给记忆了。他清晰记得母亲起落的肉臀怎样吞噬不同大小、不同形状、不同色泽的性器。气味在他印象中不可磨灭，极度湿腐、腥臭，是他与郑允浩无数次做爱都不曾闻到的那份味道。

濒死的前夕，时间无限延长。无人催促，金在中好像花费了从晨曦到夕阳的光阴慢慢去思索，在郑允浩家沙发上睡着的那天后来怎么了？他记起来了，母亲挺着爱神般的胴体来抱他，要哄他继续睡觉。尿渍蹭母亲胸乳上，也变得好闻了。周围是天崩地裂，而他用以睡觉的胸怀当真静谧——男人实在是吵闹的生物。他便又安心睡着了，可见，外面确实没有世界。

郑允浩的牙齿在打颤，过分用劲顶弄的躯体绷得快要散掉。他瞪着眼眶眨了几下，并非错觉，金在中遍身覆满了一张张鱼喁呼吸的嘴，生得密密麻麻。张得最大的红唇像蜂王般，指挥着其余的一同鼓动，幅度越来越小，最后趋近于无。金在中的脖颈撑得快似断裂，极限处，胶衣蒙盖下的肉茎颤动，精浆一股脑射了出来。锁着金在中手腕的郑允浩却木然没有动作，他应该立马放开的，然后赶紧扒开pvc袋，盯着那张因濒死而恐惧得狰狞的面庞，头皮发麻地射出来。今天就结束了——次次都是。

郑允浩不知道自己还在想什么，目光空洞。他静静等了一秒，两秒，内心继续数着第三秒。金在中的双手拼死挣扎着要抽出来，指甲抓破了他的手心。

郑允浩这才一个激灵，仿佛回了神，飞快取掉了金在中头上的袋子。在身下人翻着白眼，用破哑的喉咙嘶嘶抽气时，郑允浩终于射了出来。肉棒一从穴里抽出，尚肌肉无力的肛口就淌出浓白精液。他从金在中肩膀往下帮忙剥开胶衣，松开了束缚，全身毛孔一瞬间张口，要一点点把流逝的生命抓回来。

郑允浩长吐了一口气，躺到活过来的金在中身旁。只是他，现在只是他无论如何都感觉咽喉被掐紧了。慢性的濒死没有任何快感。几分钟后，金在中挪了挪身子依偎过去，抱着郑允浩的脑袋轻浅地吻，安抚他的恹缩。

他们安静极了，像房子里仅做点缀的两团污渍。


	4. Fetish 4 装饰饥饿

大吵了一架。起因是郑允浩连续一周的早出晚归。

那天金在中起得较往常早些，走到客厅，见郑允浩收拾东西准备出门。他脚上石膏刚拆不久，一瘸一拐地在餐桌旁坐了。周围的沙发椅茶几堆满了两人用以消磨时光的书，金在中抱膝取暖，目光盯着一本脱胶的书脊，不知沉思什么。桌上是郑允浩就早餐白粥吃剩下的半碟酱萝卜，红彤彤摞在白瓷碟子中央。郑允浩只扫了他一眼，继续穿外套。

“干什么去？”

这问题金在中一周以来问过好多遍，郑允浩也不厌其烦地如常回他那个答案：“上班。”

金在中像之前一样没再吭声，垂着眼。皮肤在秋冬之际并不算暖的阳光里起了阵鸡皮疙瘩，他就重重搓着手臂，挠。一个个毛囊像烧起来的炭火，烤得皮屑似灰烬往下掉。就在郑允浩系围巾时，他终于代胳膊放过自己，继续开口：“上班是什么？”

郑允浩动作一顿，良久，依然语气平稳地答他：“和别人一起做事。”

“别人是什么？”

金在中的无理取闹不再受到搭理。他似也没指望郑允浩回应，再度开口时就讥诮了许多：“上班？那你知道走路先迈左脚还是右脚吗？路上飘的雪为什么会那么软？洗碗时油污怎么……”

终结他呢喃的是郑允浩摔门而出的声音。金在中对着仿佛还在因余音震颤的门嗤笑了一声，在袖子里捏着手，缓缓收回视线。他一人于客厅安静坐了会儿，托着腮，脑袋空白。待回过神，金在中发觉嘴里好像有什么异物。他茫然咀嚼了一下，齿尖碾碎过去富有弹性，意识到是自己无意识咬了粒唇肉下来，不觉什么疼。腮帮子绷紧，金在中很自然地又嚼了嚼，生硬地嚼到肉糜和着唾液消失在口腔里，他的牙齿依然干巴巴发出摩擦声，在双耳间共鸣。郑允浩去擦盘子了，而金在中则用钢丝球擦自己头盖骨。

“我不想吃了。”

坐在这张餐桌主位的母亲及坐他对面的郑允浩都没有出声回应。前者冰凉凉地打量金在中脸庞，后者则驼背垂眼，叉弄自己碗里的那份肉片。后来金在中在不安分的挪晃中打翻了碗，汤汁溅了一身，更有部分油污渗进木桌与其上所垫玻璃板的间隙中。里头压着的唯一一张照片，十年过去仍纹丝不动呈现在此刻的金在中眼皮子底下，带着左角干涸的油渍。金在中抠了抠桌沿，随后抬起玻璃板将那张照片抽了出来。那是一张傍晚海浪的暗影，拍得模糊，光线失真，并无什么艺术欣赏的价值，但却是母亲唯一一次出远门拍摄下的风景。金在中打量照片的架势，像是要将每一粒像素都抠挖出来。可从玻璃里脱出来的这片海他就不认识了，这片海也不认识他了。

这天郑允浩回来得格外早，一身酒气撞进门。金在中仍坐在客厅里，看模样像是一天都没挪动过位置。他不抬眼地冲郑允浩问餐馆今晚不营业吗，这不是个问句，自然也无答案。郑允浩靠着门背，视线是向金在中看的，目光里却没他的影子。静默对峙了几秒后，男人冲进浴室，抱着马桶大口呕起来。

金在中是慢吞吞挪到浴室的，没康复的脚悬在台阶上。郑允浩埋头扎着，每声呕吐都像一只手从胃经过食道再到喉咙一气呵成地抓挠。乳白、红褐的呕吐物溅在瓷白的马桶内壁上，郑允浩仍未完全清醒，伏着短暂歇了歇。金在中这才扶着盥洗台蹲下身，潮湿的手心摸上郑允浩的脸，将他被激出的眼泪和气管呛出的污物一股脑抹开。其动作谈不上温柔，郑允浩无力的脸部肌肉因而被他搓圆揉扁。酒气混合胃酸味在金在中掌心里蛰着，他缩回手，缓缓捂上自己的口鼻，发狠地呼吸了两下后，手指顺着滚烫湿漉的唇往下滑，顿时，金在中的下半张脸也泞成一团。

郑允浩乜眼瞥着他，嘴角似有若无地笑。不出意料，金在中凑过来吻，直接钳着郑允浩的两颊迫他张嘴，舌头激动地扫荡在他上下颚和齿缝间。夹杂食道分泌物的粘稠口水在推挤中倒流，郑允浩不舒服地拧紧眉头，脑袋后仰要避开，却被金在中的粗喘紧追笼罩。这个吻，两人的喉头均激烈地滑动吞咽。金在中的手摩挲在男人因酒精发烫的皮肤上，硬邦邦的胸乳、腹肌，手再顺着后腰裤缝游走至双臀，来回饥渴地贴触。他要将二人骨肉相融般紧逼郑允浩的躯体贴近，舌头伸长至舌根拉扯得生疼，也没停止深入喉咙的吻。终于，郑允浩发出几声反呕，迷糊中推了推金在中，可后者丝毫不让地堵稳了他的嘴。烧灼的胃容物便哇地再次倒吐，一股股，几乎将二人前胸淋了个透。

金在中抓着郑允浩的后脑发茬，不让他肩膀瘫下去，继续接上那个断了片刻的吻。舌头游进呕吐物的腥臭之中，似乎要将郑允浩的唇与下巴也一并吞食入腹。他的手在下方兴致勃勃地拉开了郑允浩裆部的拉链，连同自己早已硬挺的阴茎一起撸动。指缝、鼠蹊满满堆积着润滑的呕物，甚至有颗粒触感折磨马眼，激出金在中流不尽的前列腺液。他纯熟的手法依然使不在状态的郑允浩被迫勃起。

一吐而空的郑允浩略比之前清醒，放松地发出规律呻吟。他的眼神飘忽打在跪在他两腿间的金在中身上，捏着对方手肘，好几次冒出要推开的念头，却瞬间被手淫快感压熄了。事实上，郑允浩于此之前从未有过醉酒到吐的放肆。他多数时候只默默沉浸在堆满强迫性思维的大脑虐待中，闷不吭声，且比金在中规矩。但这有什么用呢？他今天拿刷盘子的钢丝球一边数数一边狠狠搓烂了手背皮肤，当场摔了盘子，还暴躁地想拿那锋利的碎片插进自己太阳穴，让大脑停止运转。金在中的嘲笑只不过先别人一步，是对的。

酒精卸下了意志力，郑允浩忆起他不曾狂欢过，但刚才呕吐的滋味并不算全然陌生。他在十年前吐过一次，差不多胆汁都呕出来了，整整三根手指依然尽根插进喉咙里，任鼻涕眼泪迸流。金在中就像现在一样，跌在他的呕吐物里，木然的面庞衬着警车红蓝灯光，活泼极了。

拽着金在中的那只手渐渐就松了，郑允浩盯着自己硬邦邦被玩弄在金在中掌心的阴茎，也伸手过去，揉搓底下两颗卵袋，彻底享受这份舒爽。此刻他的肉棒敏感度极高，像蜕了一层外皮，被直接淫玩血管与神经。没多久，就抖着大腿根被挤出精浆。金在中托着郑允浩的精液，舔干净手心，又一根指头一根指头地把满掌污秽吮吸完。他没管自己未释放的性器，反而讨好般凑到郑允浩耳边：“潮吹出来好不好……”

对他带着鼻音的撒娇郑允浩尚未反应过来，就感到龟头背部被金在中的掌心飞快揉搓，尿道口也遭拇指有技巧地拨弄。六七分硬的肉棒瞬间带来比射精时还要厚厚累积的快潮，令人从尾椎到后脑勺发麻。少有被这样探索极限的郑允浩下意识扭着腰要避开，过于敏感得淫喘不断：“啊……啊哈……不……”

金在中舔了舔他微微抽搐的眼角，哄他放松，手则持续不断地刺激那充血得胀红的龟头。突然，郑允浩双膝剧烈一抖，伴随低吼，大量清亮的液体呈喷泉状潮吹而出，断断续续从马眼往外喷。好几股射到金在中脸上，溅出水花。一脱力，郑允浩强撑的上半身就顺着瓷砖往地上滑，金在中搂着他的脖子，往肩头一枕，又啄了几个吻。他俩躺在酸臭中，抱成一团冷战。

良久，金在中妥协了：“那咱们出去，去海边吧，你喜欢吗？”


	5. Fetish 5 败絮之虞

金在中的卧铺床头正挨着窗户。他任夜风夹着柴油味灌进鼻孔，口腔里牙齿轻轻地磨。鼻子与味蕾仿佛同气连枝，令舌面泛出酸楚的口水。长途大巴绵绵地晃，就像母亲次数不多搭理他的胸怀。不怪谁，怪他总是哭，总是尿床，总是小混蛋。

金在中的手摸到裤裆处，被尿布隐秘包裹的阴茎安静萎缩着，好似他不曾有这团器官。这时的他便什么也不是，可以形容为没有功能的碳水物。金在中着实喜欢这种静态的譬喻，然而郑允浩呢？

他翻了个身，往下床探脑袋。郑允浩正在和邻床的几人打扑克。可并不像其余男人在聒噪的胡侃中增进交流，郑允浩只机械地处理手中扑克。他的眼神里没有看人与看牌的区别。太蹩脚了，金在中想，如果要说如今的郑允浩与出事之前的郑允浩有什么一致的地方，便是“不服输”。他们曾在寝室养过盆栽，一株花。金在中记不清是什么花了，因为直到死这植物都并未绽放过。它合着花苞，日复一日凋零。然而，郑允浩却并不接受其死亡，费劲心思照料每一寸叶脉。最后，金在中将枯死的花苞摘下了，整颗塞进嘴里，坐郑允浩腿上，在他眼皮子底下，一口一口嚼碎了褐黄的蓓蕾，往食道里吞。他的舌头、牙齿与这棵植物的性器纠缠，嘴唇缓缓的张闭之间，一幕幕混着唾液“交合”的画面在光影中变换模样。

他活着，花就活着。郑允浩接受了这个逻辑，并勃起得厉害。

金在中很理解郑允浩后来的强迫症是怎么来的。因为世界被他拆成了一块块褴褛的方格，每一格都自成一个人间，他不得不费尽心机去思考。就像以前与母亲吃饭时，三人一桌，刀叉切割餐盘里的肉排，郑允浩也是切割得最漂亮，吃得最干净的那个。

盆栽需要肥料，人也需要。

上铺的床沿将郑允浩大部分身型扯在阴影里，金在中虚晃了下手臂，似乎这样就能将郑允浩拉出来。这是男人所不服输的目标，愿换一口活人的气息，就此不必再从“日历上凋亡”。

郑允浩想抹去他，金在中想让他如愿。他们之间本没有矛盾的。

金在中从上铺爬了下来，挤进郑允浩旁边凌乱的薄被里，给两人又抻又掖了半分钟。脑袋隔着一层棉絮，听到外人笑说：你弟弟乖。金在中是挺乖的，他枕在郑允浩盘坐的腿根间，动牙齿拉下了裤裆拉链。黑暗中察觉到郑允浩的背脊僵硬了一瞬，然后后脑勺就被更多被层压住了。

金在中有轻微的窒息感，舌头像寻找空气一样往郑允浩裆缝之间钻。他的脑袋没有明显举动，嘴巴却恰恰相反，濡湿了郑允浩过分紧绷的内裤。金在中深重呼吸着腥咸混杂的味道，不断分泌的唾沫自动滚到舌尖。那根肉棒在他的不倦刺激下逐渐挺立，金在中将根部包进嘴里，松松衔着。他分得很清哪些是自己的口水，哪些是从郑允浩马眼里淌下的淫液，并耐心等待那几丝味道从龟头顶端施舍下来。金在中的等待于黑暗中拥有某种禅意，仿佛日式庭院里的一景水滴石穿。

阳具上胀起的青筋根根都在昭示他，时间是多么狰狞的产物。太阳会下山，冰雪会消融；肉质会腐烂，人类会排泄。电光朝露，一件件地去数，却又长似岁。

太长了，金在中便忘记自己的存在，活脱脱似个器具似的裹着郑允浩的两颗睾丸收紧在自己口腔里。呼吸从内裤缝边吹进湿哒哒的阴毛中，金在中就着这姿势咽了不止一回口水，他身体的反应与初爬下来时的意图有背，渐渐情热得勃起。郑允浩瞥了眼他于被子外头弓起的小腿，圈着他的脑袋像圈着只待宰杀的牛。虎口就是断头台。

郑允浩毛发重，耻毛一直连到小腹与肚脐。此刻，金在中似忘了他们何处境，拱着脑袋就往上舔。初时郑允浩还扼着他的脖子，后来无法，只得顺势往床铺阴影里又挪了挪，并干脆竖起双膝，手肘搭在膝盖上，继续将手头这轮牌打完。

金在中完全没收着牙齿，舐过之处，啮扯一片。仿佛面前是碗断头饭，嘴里不管囫囵塞着什么都往下吞。下体接连的刺痛令郑允浩扑克都捏不稳，他草草输了些钱，便低声说不再玩了。天色确实也过晚，车内大半人群都开始休息了，另几位也便散了，但他们的交谈声与收拾牌桌的声音清晰无比地扑打在金在中后脑勺上。逼仄的空间使这团薄被失了些遮蔽效用，金在中甚至恶劣地加重了一分喘息声，暴露的紧张感让其阴部比布满汗的脸还要湿。

闷热得快要胀裂，金在中张着嘴失神。忽然，郑允浩抖开被子，蒙头盖脸地一罩。他早已为预防金在中呻吟出声而捂住了他的嘴，巴巴劫劫地先一股脑嘬遍了他的下巴。舔去涎水与汗珠后，郑允浩才松开手，堵上金在中的唇。他们谁也没有大动作，只顾将四瓣唇互相贴得发麻，嚅着腮帮子吮吸。不知是不是罚他，郑允浩始终将金在中的手腕扣在脑顶，劲道凶狠的手指随那吻的频率揉捏。半晌，郑允浩才缓过来架势，动作放缓了。他微微拉开距离，舌头在自己口腔中顶了顶，唾液和着从金在中嘴里搜刮出的一团耻毛吐了出来。在男人若隐若现的注视中，金在中迎凑上去，急切地张嘴，嫩红的舌面全露出来了，乖乖伸着去接。他饥渴地将异物吃吞下腹，舌尖还勾着涎丝眷恋不已。

郑允浩在昏暗里凝望了会儿身下人的眉眼——他与母亲长得真像啊，瞳仁里总溢满坦然的天真，好像做什么都不忍心责备。略微出神后，郑允浩一下比一下重地揉弄着金在中的头皮，去吻他汗湿的发根。大掌往肩上一推，就把人翻过面去，压进床褥里。他掐着金在中的腰，滑手，就把皮肉掐得更死。这举动其实根本多此一举，但惩示意味大过实际意义。郑允浩粗热的呼吸全喷洒在金在中的头皮上，他腻滑的舌头也钻进发茬间，随金在中先前那样揪扯。这些死物本不该与性欲有什么关系，但他们肚子里早塞满了烂作一团称作为秘密的结石。

郑允浩看不清，可他知道金在中有道纹身，从后颈沿着脊背至尾椎纹了一条墨线。光滑背肌上多出的这一缕发丝，或险恶如蛇蝎，或烂漫如清溪。郑允浩一边亲吻男人发烫的头颈皮肤，一边用手指一节一节地顺着他的脊骨来回摸抚。

“我们看不到海。”郑允浩呼出的气音别样庄重。

金在中紧闭的双目挣扎着张开，睫毛没挡住的汗水而刺激得眼睛酸痒。他没有回郑允浩的话，反而分神去感受长途巴士的轮转声。这辆车分明在前进，飞快摒弃两旁树木与星光，朝着一个确切的目标行进着。

只要他们俩还套着副漂亮的、可运作的躯壳，就被迫要走下去。金在中厌烦。那一脚踩碎对方踝骨时，郑允浩也想着，就这样算了吧。地上痛出生理眼泪的人乐呵呵地扭曲着脸颊肌肉笑，笑意堆出爱意，好像那一刻他两人终于做了件与爱沾边的事。可郑允浩反悔了。他穷途末路也不该重蹈覆辙——不能那样。

哪样？

金在中趴在这颠簸的飞驰的床铺上，往外怔怔吐字，三个字，轻微得只瞧得见口型。不出意料，郑允浩搭在他背脊上的手短暂一滞。他说过不怪他，也没像以前一样反驳，只重重咬上了金在中后颈处，像要咬断那根诱惑人的发丝般下了狠劲。金在中的额头猛然抵住床单，眼泪迸出。他的血液好似带进了柴油味，太好了。

巴士刹那间驶进了隧洞。


	6. Fetish 6 儿怜兽扰

郑允浩终究还是没能将那块皮肉咬下来，在巴士迎着光线冲出隧道时，微微出神，松了口。路旁急速睒忽的夜光照亮那圈血色咬痕，活像未经人事的穴口。金在中埋头射了出来，那“性穴”就随着后颈痉挛的肌肉抽动个不停。纸尿裤兜着他的汗、尿与精液酝酿，像座围城。郑允浩没有再动侵欲，只虚虚环着金在中的下身，唇在伤口坑洼上蹭，势必要留下疤痕来。

长途车停站时是第二日清早，周边寥落开着几家吃早点的铺子。他们仍然不清楚照片中的海在何方。

面馆挂墙的风扇叶积满了经年油垢，两人就在正底下的桌子旁吞吃面条。他们在这件事上有就坐的仪式感，面对着面，心照不宣，默守陈规。碗中汤汁充沛，金在中有一根没一根地挑了几下面条，衣襟就溅湿了，只得将厚重的外套脱下，于没有暖气的室内瑟瑟抖了抖——他永远是不能好好吃饭且挨罚的那个。下车时刚换了高领毛衣，正将颈后的伤痕围裹好。金在中猜测创口大概发炎了，灼烧得太阳穴也跟着疼起来。

郑允浩一眼也未看他的举动，就似面前如无物。他专注吃完了自己的那份，不过三分钟，然后便一言不发地将金在中碗里过多的汤汁匀进自己碗中，筷子反复捞起没能动几口的面条，将滚烫热气撩散。一如曾经母亲脸色晴霁时待孩子那样。这个孩子特指金在中而已，郑允浩从未当过孩子。但那是个阴晴不定的女人，金在中至始至终也没能弄明白她的笑与怒，因此也无从窥探自己的喜与悲。他与这个世界建立的逻辑混乱不堪，常年挣扎在上一秒和下一秒的不确定中。而郑允浩，早早披上大人所有的劣根性，似模似样虚伪着。

他清楚，金在中将他们之间那份“庸人自扰”的矛盾归结为这份狗一样的虚伪。早些年，郑允浩觉得自己尚还有话可辩，可近来，踩碎金在中踝骨时，性窒息封死pvc袋时，咬进他的后颈要将皮肉撕扯下来时，他已经分辨不清是不是真有一层矫饰的面具快碎裂开。

服务员收碗筷时，金在中拿出了那张照片，询问对方认不认识这是哪片海。服务员勤快的动作只停顿了一会儿，瞅到那张毫无特色又并不清晰的老照片后，麻利抹干净桌子，以看白痴的异样神色打量了眼金在中，摇摇头。

并不出乎意料，金在中将该无用的东西在指间翻转了几下，他与郑允浩以无家可归的姿态占据这个爬满油垢的角落，发呆不语。

这片海是他们屋子里的海罢了。外面没有世界。

桌子并未擦干净，水份蒸发后油渍别样鲜明地冒头，杂乱无章，散布在桌面上。金在中闪烁着眼神四处扫了会儿，他竟比郑允浩还快地焦虑起来。手里的照片一角被他直接摁出了指甲印，他说，要去趟洗手间。

金在中不确定自己的悲喜。

满是脚印的马桶盖不介意再多一双印记。金在中蹲着发颤，抹了抹额头的汗，冰凉，可太阳穴到后颈又疼得火辣辣的。他反手摸进衣领里，指尖就染上淡淡腻滑的脓血。金在中将几根手指包进嘴中，紧紧吮着。刚入腹不久的面条仿佛成了一大团头发丝，要被他反呕出来。食管几次蠕动，异物却紧扒着他的胃壁不放。

两次尝试后，金在中放弃了。他以额头重重砸了几下膝盖，钝痛并未停止。他想他大概是生病了，要人照顾，要人爱他。手摸索着往下体探，隔着纸尿裤揉弄没什么生气的阴茎。下眼睑的皮肉如同被晒化的油漆一样和着眼泪往下淌，哭成现在这副难看的样子，应该没人想操他。

金在中咬着苍白的下唇抖粟，命令自己集中精力到性器上。他得利用某种熟悉的仪式性的响动命令自己，像母亲突如其来的厉喝，或郑允浩交叠刀叉的脆响，或……什么都好。于是，金在中把手心里已被冷汗揉湿的方寸照片塞进了嘴里。他数着自己上下磨牙相碾的次数，身体官能才重新活过来，终于闻到了纸尿裤内捂了一夜的腥臭味道，感知到鼠蹊被摩擦狠了的痛辣。

肉棒颤巍巍挺立，金在中夹绷紧大腿根部，充血的手腕艰难地在腿间进出撸动。纸尿布内侧整个被他的淫液洇湿，连早干涸了的精尿都重新蒸腾起来。金在中仰着脑袋，脖间血管凸棱着，挤出呻吟。他就着蹲不稳的下肢往后坐倒，外裤褪到了脚踝。一手仍照料着纸尿裤描摹出来的阴茎形状，一手迫不及待朝自己后穴摸去。他隔靴搔痒地戳弄了几下，随后重重将外层棉料往骚穴里挤。半根指节的凹陷顺利吃了进去，脏污成硬斑的体液粗糙地摩擦肛口，金在中顶着指尖旋磨抠挖，不知不觉穴口就与纸尿裤的纤维连为一体。后穴再如何淫乱地被塞满，也有一片纯白天真地遮蔽着，唯一泄露了事态的，是那硬肿到无法不斜插而出的红嫩龟头。马眼粘稠的腺液拉出丝，扒拉着纸尿裤边缘。金在中滚烫的掌心罩住龟头顶端打圈磨了磨，然后俯首重重舔过手心，尝到与先前的眼泪一般咸。

突然，厕所隔间的门飞快拉开又推阖上，砰然作响。金在中不记得自己竟未关门。

郑允浩将神色迷蒙的他收进眼底，靠紧门背没有多余动作。其后，男人猛地倾轧身躯，将纸尿裤从金在中大敞的双腿上扯了下来，照着他脸颊就扇过去。湿重的面料兜头覆在金在中面上一压，他脑袋被压到后头水箱上磕了下。磕不死人，却能震起金在中所有痛觉神经。

“唔唔……嗯！”

两瓣屁股早就汗湿得厉害，再也坐不住马桶边缘，咕噜滑了下去。白腻屁股上沾染了泥印，金在中就开始呜呜咽咽地哭。顶着纸尿裤的脑袋往郑允浩大腿蹭，诉说他的无助和任为所欺。

因过分复杂的情绪堆积，郑允浩的脸部肌肉在抽搐后断然罢工，死灰般木然地立了会儿。之后眼神才定到金在中嘴角边，涎水粘着相纸碎片。他恍惚用大拇指将那片东西拨开，又抹了抹干净金在中的脸。挂着的纸尿裤似失去了生机，啪嗒摔到地上。

这样的金在中一点也不像母亲。因为女人从未脆弱，从未寻求，连家里相框中铐着手铐的那副模样也风轻云淡。

郑允浩的手抚摸上去，来回在金在中后脑勺被撞出的肿包与后颈伤口间徘徊。一个孩童本不该有力量逼迫自己的，郑允浩却觉得金在中比以往任何气势咄咄的时候都令他难堪。他甚至于自责颇深：定是警车来的那夜，自己因吐到脱水而没有照顾好弟弟；又或在那张桌子上进食的每日，没有在母亲的专制下抗争说弟弟不想吃了；又或者第一次见面时，没有将尿床哭醒的弟弟抱在怀里。

郑允浩不知道再该如何追溯。他想对有所预知的未来认输了。


	7. Fetish 7 如迷如堕

金在中真的生病了。

于钟点房床上醒过来时，郑允浩不见踪影。他摸了下自己的额头，热度似乎稍退。房间无窗，或许一墙之外天色已经敞亮起来了——蒙尘的挂钟显示快十点。金在中听见喧闹声从不隔音的砖墙外传来，低闷的，像是他自己的耳蜗被套在了麻袋里。

后颈伤口做了处理，异常清凉。他的身体被温柔地对待了，此刻便站在金在中面前发出它并不适应的抗议。金在中没心思管顾，摆出了摒之门外的姿态，却仍不禁思考到，连躯体都拒绝从属的自己是否拥有过什么。

他仅拥有一段刻在基因里的关系，就算有一天他的血液全然汇进河流与大海，骨与肉经过青红黑白的色相分解，风化进四季昼夜里，这段关系依然洁净地屹立。他为此有轻微的哀感，乘载他的风与土都将不会知道。

郑允浩何时回来的，金在中未察觉，回过神是因闻到了某种复杂的味道。

男人买了袋东西，乒里乓啷往桌子上搁。一瞬间，尼古丁与焦油细细朝金在中的肺里灌，他像一只背靠死角的羔羊，紧紧盯着以前从不曾出现在郑允浩嘴里的烟。靠气味做开关的记忆活跃起来，金在中将舌头咬在齿间，随着身体轻颤的频率啮磨。郑允浩身上萦久的烟草味昭示着他嘴里的并非首根，他伸过来手，试探了下金在中的额头温度。随后，烟草味贴着金在中的脸颊，逶迤下滑。他不避，金在中也不避，两人眼神难得地彼此消融。

秒针太响了，似丧钟，他们都听得到，甚至专心听——一，二，三，四，五……

郑允浩的手指拨了下金在中舌尖。涩与苦被味蕾吞噬，金在中怔怔地颔首，将他的食指含了进去，口水发出绞裹的黏腻声。退烧药致使他的反应格外迟缓，也不似平常激烈。郑允浩隔着烟雾眯了眼，衔在唇间的烟头倏忽落下截烟灰，这片刻的坠落无限拉长，让他忆起自己也有部分像极了母亲的。

修长的手，骨相利落，指节能鲜明地弓起控制欲。抖落烟灰时，肌理细微地伸舒，似蛇芯轻吐。

她的指甲总神经质般苍白着，是关金在中禁闭的这间小黑屋门口最光浊的色彩。那天以前，郑允浩都这么觉得。禁闭室里常年有什么？有金在中的哭闹和一个上锁的冰柜。即便开始上高中，他这个没用的弟弟也仍像个毫无长进的孩童般，会轻易被母亲提溜进黑暗里放置，出来后继续渴求她的慈爱。好像不当一只巴甫洛夫的狗他就活不了，这种指摘郑允浩自己亦无立场说出口。

可那天下午稍稍有些不同。从不敢在挨罚时擅自出来的金在中悄悄出来找他，说锁松了，他打开了冰柜。金在中的眼神是涣散的。

第一个发明冰储的人类要向鲜活和腐烂共同谢罪才是。郑允浩记忆中那胀红的鲜猪肝色被暗藏于冰晶中的僵直颜色复写。冰柜分成两片区域，各敞着绰绰有余的空间，他的唇就轻轻嗫嚅着去数——一、二、三、四、五……要多少块才能填得满满当当。这么小的冰柜本应满满当当。他与金在中几乎产生了一致的幻觉，看见肉块成倍地堆叠，忽然飞快塞满冰柜，然后爬溢出来，抓牢二人脚腕，从身躯每一个孔洞往肚子里钻。

母亲就是在这时，于两人背后轻声说：“吃饭了。”冰冰凉的烟灰从她指间抖落。

口唇赋予了吃更深重的意义，覆盖了乳汁到性器，血缘到爱欲;为万物咏叹过，迎来送往过，把完整的、美丽的、光润的、香甜的变成糜碎的、丑陋的、坑洼的、酸黏的。郑允浩最舍不得眼前人这张嘴，也最爱这张嘴。舌头、牙齿……他的手指尖一一在金在中口腔里勾扫。郑允浩顺便瞥了眼金在中光裸的下体，性器已经冒出骚水。他自嘲或嘲人，哂笑了下，咬着快燃尽的烟送到金在中嘴边，微微一顿，湿滑的手指就猛撬开金在中的嘴，俯首将猩红压进金在中口腔里。

焦烂味发臭，迸满两人的呼吸。金在中痛苦地仰头抽了一口气，冷汗从苍白的额角滚落。不容他的眼神再度聚焦，郑允浩就像楔子一样扎过去，将他溃烂的舌面吮吞进自己嘴里，上面还残留有火种滚烫的温度。

若定要顺应金在中反复脱口而出的渴求：吃掉我，那毫无疑问得从这张嘴开始，毁掉罪恶之源。

郑允浩唇齿间浓厚的烟草味悉数朝金在中呼吸道蛮横进入。一滩死肉不会说拒绝，金在中正如此。他在郑允浩的深吻中战栗，哽咽着似有许多话想说，但受伤的舌头只能支撑他发出支吾声，可怜的涎水遍布下巴，像漂亮白瓷盘子里的肉汁。

如果死后，要被警察一块块地捡拾出去，就太孤独了。

郑允浩状似也与他想到了一处，低喃着安慰：“我知道我知道我知道……”

胆怯的人总是先退场，自私的背影可憎。但没差，郑允浩想，他在这个舞台上演独角戏的时间已经够久了，且他亦然。始终未曾重逢的两人，向着不得善终奔波，因缺乏作为人必要的茧缚，而像凌迟一样日日自我剥削着生存。如同当初只有金在中独自开口说我不想吃了一样，这回还是金在中先开的口，好辛苦。

阴茎越在郑允浩手里兴奋，金在中的脸色就越露出扭曲的悲戚。郑允浩的另一只手从覆上他胸膛起就有些咬牙切齿的意味，指甲陷入乳晕里重重擦过，又像刀尖刮开腹中线。郑允浩下体的性器尚未怎么硬就塞进金在中的后穴，彼此干巴巴地咬合。等他死后，金在中想，男人大可以操到他开膛的肚子里来，他要以另一种形式也安慰安慰对方。

烟味变淡了，除却一开始的醇厚，薄薄的苦味占据了上风。金在中的肛穴似乎也是一张懂得品尝味道的嘴，苦得发抖。郑允浩始终没有抽插，不适地僵持在他体内，只是双手发狠地撸动金在中的阴茎。头颅带着他宽阔的腰背重重低垂，不知怎么出了那么多汗，汗滴汇到下巴尖，滚烫地砸到金在中马眼上。

金在中盯着他的发旋，一眨不眨，看他苍白的指节和自己红亮的性器形成了鲜明的对比，交错出现在模糊的余光里。然后才发现，郑允浩是在落眼泪。这眼泪砸出一片腥腐泥沼。金在中意识到，即便此刻，郑允浩都不曾拿大人们那腔虚伪的无私对待过他。这许多年，他们是赤诚地注视着彼此过来的。而以后，就没人如同自己般将视线投向他了。金在中喉咙里哽了哽，似乎有字要吐出，却终究没有。他在射精的边缘，手插入到郑允浩发丝间，一紧，忽然下肢猛地向后退了开去。

随之，郑允浩半硬的性器噗地滑出来，他缓缓抬头，狼狈的脸落进金在中瞳孔里。

“……不……不做了。”金在中不甚清晰地呢喃，手颤抖地攥着郑允浩的五指。

他突然觉得冷，被汗珠覆盖的每一寸皮肉泛起鸡皮疙瘩，便拢了拢被子，随后扭头望了望郑允浩之前搁桌上的塑料袋。收回眼神，金在中怔怔盯着郑允浩，在他湿漉漉脸上抹了抹，耗尽了全部力气般，其后艰难重复道：“不做了……”疲惫又怅惘。

他的性欲，终于鲸落到了深海底。


	8. Fetish 8 物以至哀

父亲不见了——以前在那栋房子里提起这件事就好似柜子上的收藏品歪倒了，没有人去扶。

那天的晚餐，郑允浩和金在中呆呆对坐着，只有母亲在安然进食，勺子触碰碗沿叮当作响。沾了口红印的烟搁在桌角烟灰缸里，按部就班地燃烧，像一处景致。他们与它们是静的，母亲与烟是动的。没有谁讳莫如深，这好像便是自然而然的搭配。高岸深谷间必要有一株月光静谧地生长，目睹秘密，保守秘密。两个孩子不约而同地觉得彼时在小黑屋里过于澎湃的情绪是种假象。

母亲吃完饭，说报警。当时她扫了金在中一眼，然后脑袋转向另一边，说允浩去。此刻在床上，看着郑允浩哭得狼狈时，金在中才突然记起那不起眼的微小一幕。如今，自己的脑袋也转向他，说吃了我。

他面对的是长大的郑允浩，却仍拥有让对方违拗不过的力量。

金在中将那一塑料袋的刀具丢到垃圾桶里时，内心坦诚地认知到他从未倾听过郑允浩。他每日沉溺在幻化成佛像的恐惧里，对其顶礼膜拜。心里有几分愧疚，金在中想，他不该如此以自我意志欺凌人。

他们还是去看了海。

郑允浩说那个面馆的服务员后来告诉他了，照片里的是内海海湾，就在附近。金在中对他的谎言不置可否。他俩这辈子总得善终一件事，哪怕一件事吧？

去“海边”的路上有许多摊贩，多是兜售花卉与小型宠物。金在中心情不错，不知怎么有了兴致，在一处卖盆栽的地方站了好一会儿。架子上尽是烂漫盎然的绿意，金在中眼神流连地往下扫，直到摊主忽然从最底下挪出一个两巴掌大的褐色云盆，要铲出土来。

金在中忙问：“这盆怎么了？”

“哦，种子没发芽，死了。”

郑允浩忽而记起当初枯死在寝室里那盆花苞。他这个人总想着争一争，即便徒劳，因而常掩耳盗铃。如今，却好像不太有那种不认命的劲头了。可耳朵里却突然传来金在中的声音，说想买。

他们没有赶上夕阳，人流已退去，迟到与奔赶似乎是两人常常在做的事。没有观众的海，波涛肆意湍急起来。夜黑得很快，像是纯粹地掩护与纵溺。金在中盯着海水漫过他的鞋面，被冷流环抱时，脚并不冷，直到一波海水突然逃也似的涌了回去，被晾在空气中的他才打了个颤栗，且不知不觉追着海水方向趋了两步。

“好看吗？”郑允浩在他身后蹲下，盆栽被笼在棉袖间。

金在中的双眸黑黢黢的，声音也黑黢黢的：“好看。”他转过身，坐到郑允浩旁边。脚印在沙滩上留得很轻，即便他知道海水一抹就会了无痕迹。

“如果海浪，一直往前涌，你也知道它会一直往前涌，那么就不漂亮了。”

“好像是这样。”郑允浩垂眼问，“那为什么要买这株盆栽？它是死的，下一秒也是死的。”

“是啊。”

然后金在中便没再说话了，他们俩沉默了一阵。海风吹得人皮肤凉麻，郑允浩微微侧头，他隔得这般近，却也因黯淡的光线看不清金在中的表情，但金在中整身皮囊的轮廓他比谁都清楚。此时郑允浩想到件唯心的事，如果没有他作为观众，金在中就不存在了，狂吠的丘比特也不存在了。

“其实你不知道我第一次见你是在我家。”郑允浩带着轻微笑意将那天的事叙述了一遍。

金在中若有所思，试图回忆他当时在哭什么，却丝毫没印象，最后开口说：“哭比笑好。”词语里也有破涕而笑，乐极生悲。如果他是笑着醒来，母亲大概就不会抱他了。于这个世界的规律，金在中总之是惴惴不安的。

他俩搭在膝盖上的手牵在一块，郑允浩轻轻重复了下他的话：“是……哭比笑好。”

他们第一次做爱，是在其他室友睡着后，钻到一个被窝里。像前几天吻过金在中的脚趾那样，郑允浩一根根吻过他的手指。他亲他的手背，眼神于黑暗中定定捕捉对方。两人一开始都是战栗的，像两朵不知道如何贴合才恰当的云，以无比缓慢的动作与谨慎幅度试探着触摸、贴压。随后才向开了窍般寻到个彼此都轻叹了一声的拥抱方式。

皮肤互相轻呢，两人湿润的呼吸在轻吻中交换。压于头顶的被子包裹着这团哑剧。郑允浩的心脏跳得太快了，他不知金在中清不清楚，他们要为接下来做的事负责。将阴茎插入对方体内，这样的举动想想就令人头皮发麻，在一层套一层的禁忌下，羞耻感已经让两人濒临高潮。金在中甚至双手摸不稳郑允浩的脸颊，于是他缩回手，双掌盖住了自己的眼。郑允浩却用脑袋将他的手臂拱开，汗涔涔的眉眼重新闯入其视线。他们无声地交流，交流后再重归安宁。

郑允浩的手指摸上金在中后穴，他看不见，凭着触感按压，但金在中的神情会给予他最直观的指示。那目光不聚焦地望着郑允浩，眉尖和唇峰都仿佛是想要却未能夺土而出的幼苗。极为专注，郑允浩的中指终于探进两根指节，他的手要融化在颇高的温度里，稍微勾动一下，金在中就给出呼吸一颤的反应。

直至由手指换成龟头，两人依然是一出默剧。金在中牢牢抓着郑允浩全然汗湿的小臂，下方不见天日的地方，双腿高高张抬起。没有发生任何深重的抽插，郑允浩只将肉棒埋进他体内，沉沉地压进去。他忽而捏着金在中的两瓣屁股往上托迎，手掌用劲到发颤，每根手指都陷进那滑腻的两肉团中。外头金在中的阴茎也死命挤压向郑允浩小腹。两人保持着这个姿势，像玛尼堆垒在最高处的两片石头。郑允浩埋在金在中胸前的脸仰起，眼紧紧望着他无声张开的双唇。

几乎同时，两人猛地挺了挺腰，彼此束缚又彼此挣扎，扭蹭得摇摇欲坠。刹那，精液喷了出来，郑允浩的双臂随后一失力，这“石堆”就哗啦塌了。

臀肉弹回床上，金在中依然没能闭拢嘴巴。他出神地望着喘息的郑允浩。忽然，空前的舒爽走到尽头，随之感到一种悲哀，冷却的、苍茫的、绵密的、旷远的、柔缓的、逝不可追的哀感。眼底瞬间泛起了泪，怔怔地落。

那是两人唯一一次，不关外物，而关乎彼此的性。

“现在这样糟糕的我们到底是怎么来的呢？”金在中侧托着脑袋，语气似是想知道宇宙起源的孩童。

郑允浩学着他的动作，仿佛和他是两座对称的雕塑。金在中就笑，唇角在弯起和拉下的反复博弈中微微地颤。

“回去吧。”郑允浩轻轻说。

金在中没应声。郑允浩眼睑半耷，捏着他冰凉的指尖，一根根揉过去。

“回去了……”

这回郑允浩发出的每个字音都在嗓子眼里，像快熄灭的火苗。他没有看向金在中，自顾抱着那盆栽站起，转身缓缓走了几步，脚陷在泥沙里艰难，忽然听见金在中低低的声音于身后传来。

“……哥。”

金在中从没叫过他哥。

郑允浩的背影一顿，紧绷微缩的肩膀似有话诉吼，但最终还是无言垮了下去。他没有回头，沉默着继续向前。夜风吹得人眼眶又冷又疼，郑允浩每一次深呼吸都将海水的腥咸吞进了肚子里。呼吸声越变越大，就可以遮住身后欢快拍打的水花。他脚下的步伐逐渐加快，乃至奔跑，似有一身奔赴目的地的使命，金在中定然也同他一样。

夜晚的海是黑色的。

郑允浩赶上了最后一班长途车，没有迟到。他怀里抱着比他双手还凉的云盆，脑袋静静靠着窗。窗玻璃上的水雾散漫折射出一片路灯橘光。郑允浩抬手擦了擦，却发现水珠子擦不净，后来才意识到，是外头不知何时下了小雨。旁边的人探头问他是否不舒服，郑允浩似没听见，隔着窗，依然做无用功地抹了抹水痕，动作专注而轻缓。

良久，郑允浩才呢喃着说：“我弟弟死了。”

但他身边没人听到回答。

郑允浩搂着盆栽，又出神望着窗外。直到汽车开始启动，他才用掌根擦了擦糊湿的眼睛，抿着嘴像是要笑起来。

周围如同来时热闹，他们都不知行人变成归人的喜悦。


	9. 番外

“花死掉了，我就静默地看着它，怜惜它，不哭也不闹。”

他们刚以一个满是残花败叶味道的吻结束爱抚。金在中伏桌趴在那株盆栽旁边，身后传来郑允浩整理衣裤的窸窣声。在他嘀咕完这句话后，身后人终于抱起盆栽往外走，决心处理了它。寝室外的走廊不一会儿传来哐当声，然后垃圾桶晃了两晃。

回来的郑允浩一言不发，看不出悲喜，只将快没骨头的金在中从桌旁捞起来，往浴室里推。他被郑允浩抱得脚心微微离地，踩着自己的两截裤管边躲边笑。推搡到浴室门边时，金在中终于被自己绊倒在洗衣篮里，便突然执拗地坐进衣物堆里扎根。郑允浩就地把他剥了个精光，才送到喷头下，洗发水一股脑往他头上挤。

金在中在水帘里闭着眼，被对方的两只手揉得摇头晃脑的。即便如此，他也顺着，咧嘴笑。他的手往郑允浩脸庞抚，后者没管其动作，金在中就越放肆，从郑允浩下颌摸到下巴，手指勾弄嘴唇。

“那天在被子里你的脸也有这么湿哈哈……”金在中露出发现了什么似的精彩神色，“我闭着眼觉得很黑，可角落里都是生机勃勃的……再闭久一点，我就不觉得自己踩在地上了，皮肤也不在水里，呼吸也不在空气里。”

郑允浩瞥了他一下，顺手抹了把他眉眼上的泡沫，说：“睁眼。”

水流浇打在后脑勺，金在中摇头：“不睁。”便没听见郑允浩有更多动静了。浴室沉默着。他感到温热的水流砸到额头，滑落鼻尖，又唯恐避之不及地流走。忽然，金在中面前阴影一重，眼皮就被柔软的两瓣贴触了下。

“睁。”郑允浩轻声说。嘴唇与他的眼睫毛打商量。

这回，金在中听话地睁开双目，眼里有无法言喻的热情。他又说了许多不着边际的话，郑允浩认真听，寡言寡语地应。背过身冲着头脸上的泡沫时，郑允浩听见身后洗脸台的水龙头被扭开了，他没多在意，直到良久不闻金在中声音，才回过头，就见面前人整个脑袋浸在满溢的盥洗盆里，几缕发丝轻飘飘浮着。郑允浩愣了下，然后才猛地上前揪住金在中后脖颈，把人哗啦一拎。

金在中歪斜斜站着，水白的脸仰起，没一丝挣扎。突然，嘴唇一动，水柱飚出来全激郑允浩脸上了。然后他抖着睫毛睁眼，咯咯发笑。郑允浩搭在他后颈的手这才松了劲，但罩到金在中后脑勺上，不轻不重地压拍了一下。他的脸色与金在中的形成了鲜明对比，不含一丝笑意。

两人冲洗完关了水，忽然听到外面竟传来几位室友的响动。这下有些棘手了。郑允浩在门后迟疑了一下，穿好衣服，低声说：“你先出去。”只要没人注意到他们同时从浴室出来便成。可半天不见金在中回应，郑允浩收回注意力，扭头便看见金在中好整以暇，又略带挑衅地盯着他。

郑允浩径直将他手腕一抓，拉到胸前来。他知道他犯浑。鼻尖对着鼻尖分明是一道有侵略性的不悦距离，可金在中一变脸色，昂着下巴索吻。郑允浩微微偏头避开，可眼前人像猫追尾巴，硬是循着他嘴巴的位置，终于在几番追与躲中贴上了。郑允浩浅浅给了他几个吻，喊他听话。金在中没做应答，不依不饶，错过嘴唇的吻干脆往郑允浩下巴、脖颈急雨般落。

郑允浩没辙地扼住他下颌，以眼神对他说——嘘！金在中一眨不眨地望他，气息缓缓平静。这边郑允浩已扭开门，把他轻轻往外推了一把。不久，听到外面动静渐小，郑允浩才慢吞吞出来，没引起任何注意。他收拾了换洗衣物，期间室友便又出门离开了。

郑允浩扫了几眼，发现金在中不知什么时候趴在阳台上了。正是晚饭点，校园里人群熙攘，也正是落日熔金，余晖照进金在中眸子里。郑允浩随着他的目光远眺，不知虚凝在哪里。金在中裹着这一片光，他抱紧双肘，像是小心翼翼裹紧了些，才扭过头来说：“好看。家里怎么看不到？”

他似乎说着比在浴室里要高兴的话，脸上却没有刚才的一分喜色。

“周末回去吗？”

“我们俩可以盖一间屋子住，对面草地我就很喜欢。”金在中答非所问，“屋子要有很多洞，让风雨也进来，味道温度也进来，白天黑夜也进来。”

“那就破败不堪了。”郑允浩从抽屉里拿出药盒，倒了杯水。

金在中顿了下，低声说：“只要咱们还鲜亮就可以了。”

郑允浩走到他跟前，没说“吃药”，只无声将两颗淡黄的乐命达片搁到金在中手心。金在中蜷了下手指，却没动，眼神像在等待什么。郑允浩只得抬眼打量了下他口中对面那片草地，鼻腔嗯了一声，认真点头：“听起来行。”

金在中弯了弯嘴角，脚尖轻踢他：“你真傻。”

郑允浩垂下眼，转动脚跟，踩了踩金在中拖鞋的鞋尖。

“你才傻。”

金在中乖顺地将药片放进嘴里，就着郑允浩的手喝了水，一咽而下，然后例行张开嘴给对方检查。看得出他吞下药了，郑允浩依旧拿食指拨弄了下他舌尖。金在中眼神微微一闪，突然搂着郑允浩的腰就往前倾，跌跌撞撞进到宿舍内。两人无声搂了会儿，郑允浩的侧颊贴紧他半干的鬓发。

“吃饭吗？”

“嗯。”

但两人依旧搂着，谁也没有要动的意思。金在中的背脊渐感凉意，他意识到身后的夕阳在远去。周末雷打不动地回家，这本没什么好提的，母亲如此说，他们如此做。郑允浩却不知出于何种初衷，常似给金在中出考卷般，做出那种询问。他大概没有一次及格，永远无法及格。

金在中不明缘由地介怀起什么来，好像这个周末会不再平凡。深渊是未可知的。这或是因药物作祟，又或是因刚才目睹了美的事物而感诚惶诚恐、略有亏欠。他尝试压制这种不安和敏感，犟着声说：“要好好吃饭、散步、睡觉，彼此照顾，互相喜欢，偷偷恋爱。”

气息就闷闷扑在郑允浩耳边，他突然觉得自己仅十六岁的年光铺开来，正在承受一场告密，因而脸色有不符年纪的严肃与迷茫。金在中便捏着他的脸揪了两下，说去吃饭。

两人走到楼梯口，忽然，金在中一拍脑袋说落了东西。他跑回宿舍，刚虚阖上门，眼里的亮色便敛了下去，疾步走进浴室。盥洗台上方的镜子还未完全散去水雾，金在中擦了擦，对着镜子里苍白的脸凝视了会儿，随后撑着台子垂下头，两指抠进喉咙里。食道紧张挤压，反呕了几声后，把药片和着嚼碎的花苞全吐了出来。

郑允浩顺着楼梯口的栏杆望出去，盯着那片刚刚与他们的阳台告别过的火烧云。如果始终朝这一条路奔跑，大概会像夸父逐日般享受愚蠢的浪漫。他又想起之前金在中趴在桌子上的嘀咕，裹挟着一道朦胧的寓言。郑允浩总是倾听者，于是聆听着，等待一个夜被骤然吹起。他希望在那之前能吻够他。

忽然身上一重，郑允浩下意识将扑到背上的人一托。金在中笑吟吟地说：“走啊！”

走廊空荡荡的。他们没有观众，就像不存在一般，可爱地等着被世界发现。


End file.
